


Just to make sure

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Endymion can't find Neo-Queen Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to make sure

King Endymion couldn’t find his wife.

 

Serenity wasn’t in the Castle at all.  Nor was she on the grounds.  Even though their bond told him that she wasn’t anywhere near…he searched anyway.  He did manage to avoid the Senshi and the Shitennou.  He knew that if ANY of them found out that Serenity was not in the Castle or on the grounds, they would have a heart attack.  After all, only a month had gone by since Serenity woke from her healing slumber and finished off the forces of Nemesis.

 

He did have one last place to look, though.

 

As he walked through the door, he was greeted with “It’s about time you got here.”

 

He replied, impressively calmly if he did say so himself, “I just had to make sure.”

 

Endymion was favored with a look that clearly said “Yeah…riiiight.”

 

Sailor Pluto held out her hand.  On it was a key.  “It’s already programmed.  It will take you right to her.”

 

“Thank you, Pluto.  I appreciate it.”

 

“I won’t be so soft-hearted next time.”

 

Endymion smiled as he took the key from her gloved palm.  “You know as well as I do, you spent way more time watching than we did.”

 

Pluto just tilted her nose in the air.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Endymion was still grinning when he activated the key.

 

He found himself at the base of a small hill.  At the top, underneath an oak tree was his wayward wife. 

 

As he walked up the hill, he changed from his tuxedo to a pair of khakis, a deep green polo shirt and loafers.  He wrapped his arms around his beloved and rested his hands on the swell of her stomach.  Their latest child lazily kicked his hand as he gently rubbed.  Serenity’s pale blue cotton dress flapped periodically in the gentle wind.  Silently she leaned back against him, certain in the knowledge that he would never ever let her fall.

 

The royal pair said nothing to each other for a while.  They just enjoyed the view and each other.

 

Finally, “Usako, why did you come?”

 

“I just had to make sure.”

 

“Ahh.”  What could he say?  He understood perfectly what she was thinking and feeling.

 

They continued to stand in the shelter of the tree and looked down at the lake where a young couple also enjoyed some time together while boating.  As they watched, the young man rowed the small boat to the dock and got out.  He helped his small companion out of the boat and pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

 

Serenity and Endymion both cringed as their daughter fell out of the sky and on top of the girl.

 

“What a pain in the neck!”

 

“I still positive she broke something when she landed on me.”

 

They continued to watch their past selves and their daughter for a few minutes more.

 

Endymion kissed the top of Serenity’s head and turned her around so he could more satisfactorily kiss her lips.  “Ready to go?”

 

She buried her face against his chest.  “Do we have to?”

 

“Pluto will get mad.”

 

“Not if we bring her some ice cream!”

 

“Ice cream still solves everything, huh?”

 

“No, that’s a chocolate milkshake.  But chocolate ice cream will do in a pinch.”

 

“Chocolate for you and me.  Pralines and Cream for Pluto.”

 

Serenity giggled as they wrapped their arms around each other’s waist and walked slowly down the hill.

 

Everything was going to be alright.  After all, they just made sure it would be.


End file.
